The present work is designed to investigate the biochemistry and cell biology of the retina and pigment epithelium with a view to arriving at a better understanding of retinal diseases and dystrophies. Specific projects include study of the storage, utilization and metabolism of vitamin A in the eyes of humans, rats, rabbits and amphibians; study of binding proteins for vitamin A; study of the plasma membranes in rod photoreceptors, and the possible multiple molecular forms of rhodopsin in them. Techniques include high-pressure liquid chromatography, immunochemistry, chromatography and electrophoresis.